


The dance of two idiots

by CheshWondaland



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Other, Two dummies that can't be honest, low-key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshWondaland/pseuds/CheshWondaland
Summary: V’s dying and that feels kinda strange. If you look in the mirror what do you see, and what of the reflection of who you are as an individual? Maybe it’s the past staring back and the future within your grip.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The dance of two idiots

It’s a dance, he thinks. The way her tongue sticks out and wets her lips and the way her lashes flutter. It’s an image that dances to a beat he wouldn’t usually see anywhere in his daily life. It makes his heart clench, watching the loop. Of course, it’s just an image of some girl that will never know him, never care for him. Just like 99.9% of the people he's met in his life. And damn if that wasn’t depressing, but it was art. 

He took a drag on his cig before placing his other hand over his heart, feeling the steady staccato. He wondered when this beat would extinguish, what would his last dance be like. Would he falter in the beat, catching one to the chest? Would it be that he had sped the tempo, getting grazed? Or would he fall out of step and drop into a steady abyss? He didn’t know, didn’t care. 

This was his dance choreographed by himself, he was the puppet master and puppet. Everything was up to him, so if that was to be his last dance he would receive it with a smile, it was his decision after all. 

He laid a hand on his bed to prop himself up.

“Hey, Johnny.”

“Whaddaya want, gonk.”

“Dance with me.”

“What are you on? Is there something in that, better be the good shit if it is.”

“Kinda wish there was just so I wouldn’ta thought to talk to your grumpy-”

“Shut up... What’s this about dancing?”

He heaved himself up, grabbing Johnny’s hands in his after plucking Johnny’s sunglasses from the engram who thought he needed to wear them at nine at night. “Just follow my lead.”

He remembered the dancing lessons from when he was ten, the way his parents had looked at him like he was slovenly after he had shown them what he’d learned. That was the last time he danced for anyone or with anyone who was not his instructor, too bad his instructor turned up missing once he’d grown to be a cocky teenager. He hadn’t been so cocky then, been a panic attack waiting to happen is more like. He can’t remember her name anymore, only the sound of her voice guiding him through motions and the feeling of her hand ruffling his hair when he did well. 

“Hold yourself more like this.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

He hushed Johnny, “You’re doing great, just straighten this part of your spine. Push your chest out a little further. You got it, a natural.”

“You’re damn right.”

Perhaps getting a brain "buddy" was the best thing to happen to him. Johnny had become one of his best friends over the few months they’d spent together. V didn’t even care that the whole thing was killing him, didn’t care that every second might be his last because he’d still be with Johnny some way. And Johnny was all he had left. 

He ducked his head into his partner’s shoulder.

“Ay, that tickles, V.”

“It’s funny you don’t even know my real name.”

“Shit, I never thought about that.”

“Locke”

“That’s your name? Just… Locke?”

“I say it like the word lock but it’s actually like the first portion of Loki.”

“Well, that’s…. Dumb. Did your parents hate you that much?”

“Maybe, never really felt like I had any. They would always have this look in their eye, like I wasn’t really there. My childhood was a nightmare of blank faces and repressed emotions if I do say so myself.”

“I think I remember seeing them in that first integration. Those guys were real weird looking and I swear I saw a fly drop in that guy’s eye cuz' he was staring so much.” V threw his head back and cackled.

“Number 1 reason I don’t hate you bein' in my head driving me nuts, you’re funny as hell.”

“Same, but you know the other way around.”

“I hope this won’t be the last time I dance with you.”

“Heh, we’ll always have now, always have this.”

“Yeah” Johnny spun him fast enough that everything seemed to fall out of his mind, tension forming behind his eyes. He slipped and landed on his back, Johnny slowly sat to his left without apology, he never was one to do so. Though what he did was surprising enough that he might as well have. V felt an added weight of a hand interlocking with his.

“You know I still hate you.”

“I hate you more.”

“Let’s both join Alt.”

“That sounds terrible." They sat in silence before Johnny spoke again albeit low enough to be a whisper.

"let’s do it.”

Let it be known that V and Johnny were not honest about many things, emotions being first and foremost. That didn’t stop them from falling asleep on the floor cuddled up close to one another.

It wouldn’t be their last dance, they would make certain of that.


End file.
